Naruto Anime:Life Story
by Sakura'Haruno-Chan'26ers
Summary: Sakura akan dipindahkan sekolahnya ke kota Kumamoto untuk menjauhkannya dari Akatsuki. Ia merasa tidak senang karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya di Konoha. Dan Sakura juga masih memikirkan Sasuke. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Baca saja ceritanya.../SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno
1. Keputusan Tsunade

**Salam Kenal! Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fic jadi maklumin ya kalau ficnya acak-acakan, gak jelas, dan aneh :) . Kita mulai aja deh ceritanya…. (Dan buat yang gak suka, gak usah dibaca)**

Warning: OOC, OC

Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**NARUTO ANIME : LIFE STORY**

Di suatu pagi...

Sakura sedang berjalan menuju ruangan hokage karena ia diberi tahu bahwa Tsunade ingin berbicara suatu hal yang penting.

_"Apa yang akan dibicarakan Tsunade-sensei kepada ku ya?"_ Gumam Sakura.

Sementara di ruangan hokage...

"Jadi kuharap kalian semua bisa mengerti dan bisa menerima keputusanku ini" kata Tsunade sambil menatap berharap kepada para remaja berumur sekitar 16 tahun yang kini ada di ruangannya.

"Aku mengerti, tapi... maafkan aku Tsunade-sama aku tidak bisa menerima keputusanmu itu, dan yang lain juga tidak, lebih baik kita pakai rencana lain saja ya. " Pemuda berambut kuning itu mengatakan ketidak setujuannya.

"Ya, si rambut durian itu benar!" kata seorang laki-laki berambut mirip nanas.

"Aku tahu itu sulit bagi kalian semua, tapi kalian harus sudah tidak ada cara lain lagi" kata Tsunade

"Tapi…" sebelum Ino selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya ada suara ketukan.

'Tok…Tok…Tok…'

"Masuklah! " jawab Tsunade.

'Cklek' pintu terbuka.

"Wah…. Disini ada Naruto-kun, Sai-kun, Hinata-chan, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Ino-chan, Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun, Tenten-chan, Neji-kun, dan Lee-kun juga ya" Sakura menyebut nama mereka satu per-satu.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong mengapa kalian semua ada di sini, dan apa yang ingin Tsunade-sensei bicarakan kepada ku?" Tambahnya.

"Begini, aku memberitahu mereka tentang rencana baruku, dan aku juga ingin memberitahukan rencanaku itu kepada mu" Jawab Tsunade.

"Rencana?" Sakura menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya, aku sudah merencanakan kalau sekolah mu akan ku pindahkan ke kota Kumamoto (bagian kota bukan desa). Dan kau juga akan tinggal disana untuk waktu yang mungkin cukup lama." kata Tsunade.

"APA! Ku-Kumamoto, sensei bilang sekolahku akan dipindahkan kesana?" Tanya Sakura seolah tak percaya apa yang barusan di katakan oleh gurunya itu.

"Ya, itu benar" Jawab Tsunade.

"Tapi mengapa? Aku masih ingin bersekolah di sini, di Konoha. "

"Aku tahu itu, tapi ini satu-satunya cara untuk menjauhkanmu dari Akatsuki. Dan kau akan pindah secepatnya, aku sudah mengurus pendaftarannya. " Jawab Tsunade.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan desa ini, aku bisa kok menjaga diriku baik-baik, dan berusaha agar tidak tertangkap oleh Akatsuki. Lagi pula kalau aku pindah pasti Tsunade-sensei akan melarangku untuk sering-sering datang kemari. " kata Sakura dengan nada yang sedih.

"Aku juga tidak setuju kalau Sakura-chan pindah" kata Naruto.

"Ya aku juga" tambah Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Tapi tidak ada cara lain. Apa kalian tidak mengerti juga?" Tsunade berkata dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

Para remaja itu hanya menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade dengan gelengan kepala, hanya satu yang menjawabnya dengan kata-kata yaitu Naruto Uzumaki.

"Pokoknya aku tidak setuju! Kalau kau mau membuat kami setuju, berikan kami alasan yang tepat! " kata Naruto

"Huft…" Tsunade mendengus.

"Kalian harus mengerti, bagaimana jika suatu saat Sakura benar-benar tertangkap oleh Akatsuki! Mereka akan memanfaatkan jurus yang belum diketahui untuk 'membuka segel apa' itu! Lagipula tenaga Sakura belum cukup tinggi untuk menggunakan jurus itu! Dan kalau Sakura sampai menggunakan jurus itu nyawa Sakura lah taruhannya. Apa kalian lebih senang melihat Sakura mati di tangan Akatsuki dengan cara seperti itu? Dan kau juga Sakura, bagaimana jika mereka mengetahui segel yang dapat dibuka dengan jurus itu? Bukankah menurut ramalan Rikudou Sennin 'jika segel itu terbuka maka akan membawa pengaruh yang sangat penting bagi dunia shinobi'! Dan jika yang membuka segel itu Akatsuki, kita tidak tahu pengaruhnya buruk atau baik mengerti kan?" jelas Tsunade dengan panjang lebar.

Ya, jurus itu memang diincar oleh Akatsuki. Mereka berfikir kalau segel itu berisi kekuatan yang hebat dan bisa membatu mereka mendapatkan Hachibi dan Kyuubi. Oleh karena itu, Tsunade berusaha menjauhkan Sakura dari Akatsuki, karena dapat membahayakan Sakura, Naruto, bahkan semua, Tsunade memutuskan untuk memindahkan sekolah Sakura ke sekolah lain yang jauh dari desa shinobi, dan keputusan itu ditolak oleh Sakura dan teman-temannya, Tsunade tetap berusaha agar mereka mengerti bahwa mereka harus merelakan keputusan Tsunade, dengan cara menjelaskannya mungkin mereka akan mengerti.

"…"

Ruangan itu hening sejenak.

"Kau benar seharusnya kami paham akan hal itu." Kata Sakura yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Benar sih… Tapi kalau Sakura-chan pindah kita tidak akan sering bertemu dengan Sakura-chan lagi" kata Naruto menyerah.

"Hmmm…. tenang saja teman-teman kita bisa mengetahui keadaan Sakura-chan dengan mengirimkan surat! " kata Ino.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Aku bukan bermaksud untuk memisahkan kalian dengan Sakura, tapi…. Sebaiknya kalian tidak usah berkomunikasi dulu dalam bentuk apapun termasuk berkirim surat, karena aku takut Akatsuki akhirnya mengetahui keberadaan Sakura. " kata Tsunade.

"Tapi Tsunade-sama aku tidak bisa menerimanya jika berkirim surat saja tidak boleh . . " kata Ino agak kesal.

"Aku tahu itu sulit, tapi kalian harus menerimanya, bagaimana jika Sakura benar-benar ditangkap oleh Akatsuki?" jawab Tsunade.

"Dan…Sakura akan pindah besok" tambahnya.

"APA? Besok! "kata para remaja itu bersamaan.

"Mengapa cepat sekali?" kata Tenten.

"I-Iya me-mengapa harus besok?" kata Hinata.

"Ya, bagaimana kalau kita adakan acara perpisahan, Sakura-chan kan butuh waktu untuk meninggalkan sekolah. " Kata Lee

"Ya itu benar, harusnya kita adakan acara makan-makan dulu, dan Sakura-chan kan juga butuh waktu untuk membawa persediaan makanan yang banyak. " tambah Chouji.

"Hah…kau ini Chouji, dalam keadaan apapun juga pikiranmu itu makan terus. " Omel Shikamaru.

"Huh. . makan itu kan penting" balas Chouji.

"Aku tahu, tapi jangan terlalu banyak" kata Shikamaru.

"Sudah, tidak usah berdebat kalau kalian tidak setuju besok Sakura akan pergi 3 hari lagi! " kata Tsunade

"Mengapa hanya 3 hari? Kenapa tidak 1 abad saja?" kata Naruto

'Plak' sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh! 3 hari itu sudah paling lama tahu! Karena sekolah Sakura yang baru mulai masuk 4 hari lagi. " Jawab Tsunade yang baru saja memberikan sebuah tonjolan di kepala Naruto.

"Ya… baiklah" kata Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Jadi sudah diputuskan, kalau Sakura akan pindah 3 hari lagi, bagaimana kalian setuju?" tanya Tsunade.

"Setuju" jawab para remaja dengan nada terpaksa.

"Kalau begitu mulai hari ini, kau harus mulai membereskan barang-barangmu Sakura! " kata Tsunade.

"I-Iya" jawab Sakura.

"Hm. . Sakura-chan aku bantu membereskan barang-barangmu ya?" kata Naruto

"Iya kami juga mau membantu" kata yang lainnya.

"Kalian boleh membantu, terima kasih teman-teman. " Kata Sakura.

Para remaja itu meninggalkan ruangan hokage, mereka hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan tentang kepindahan Sakura. Mereka masih tidak rela jika Sakura harus pindah dari desa Sakura sendiri juga tidak mau meninggalkan desa, teman-temannya, dan semua yang ada di desa banyak kenangan di desa kelahirannya itu, jadi sangat sulit untuk meninggalkannya begitu saja, ia harus meninggalkan desa itu dan kenangan yang ada di Konoha,semua harus dilakukannya demi kebaikan orang lain.

"Teman-teman, nanti jam 17. 00 kita berkumpul di rumah Sakura untuk membantunya beres-beres, oke?" kata Ino yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Baiklah, setelah itu kita makan bersama ya?" jawab Chouji.

"Huh, pikiranmu makan terus Chouji!" gerutu Shikamaru.

"Biarkan saja." jawab Chouji.

"Sudah-sudah, pokoknya nanti tidak ada yang boleh terlambat ya!" kata Ino.

"Baik." sahut mereka bersamaan.

"Terimakasih ya teman-teman karena kalian mau membantuku." kata Sakura.

"Sama-sama." kata Naruto mewakili teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

**Di rumah Sakura**

"Hei sakura buku-buku ini mau diletakkan di mana?" kata Naruto sambil membawa setumpukan buku.

"Hm. . di sana saja." kata Sakura.

"Hmm…A-Apakah tidak apa-apa kalian membantuku beres-beres sampai malam begini?" kata Sakura kepada teman-temannya yang kini tengah sibuk merapikan barang-barang yang ada di rumah Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa kok" kata Tenten

"Iya, lagi pula kita sebentar lagi akan berpisah, jadi tak masalah kalau kami membantumu sampai malam" tambah Ino

"Terimakasih ya kalian semua mau membantuku" ucap Sakura kepada teman-temannya.

"Sama-sama" kata sekelompok remaja itu bersamaan.

Kemudian pada saat mereka sedang sibuk beres-beres, tiba-tiba Ino melihat buku yang berada di atas lemari Sakura.

_"Loh…buku apa itu, bukankah tadi kata Sakura tidak ada buku lagi selain di ruang belajarnya, dan tadi kata Naruto ia sudah mengambil semua buku-buku itu, tapi mengapa disini masih ada ya?" _batin Ino.

_"Mungkin Sakura lupa kalau ada buku di atas lemarinya, kuambilkan saja deh. " _tambahnya.

Lalu Ino mengambil buku yang ada di atas lemari itu memiliki sampul berwarna krem dan di hiasi gambar kelopak bunga Sakura, dan ada tulisan tetapi tidak jelas karena tertutup debu.

_"Banyak sekali debunya, biar kubersihkan dulu" _batin Ino.

Saat Ino membersihkan buku itu, Ino melihat ada tulisan di sampul buku itu yaitu "TEAM 7".

"Team 7? Mungkin ini foto Sakura dengan Team 7, aku jadi ingin melihatnya"kata Ino.

Lalu ino membuka buku itu yang ternyata sebuah album foto.

"Eh. . ini kan gambar Naruto. Menyebalkan sekali wajahnya disini" kata Ino.

Ino melihat foto naruto sedang berdiri di dekat pohon dengan wajah nyengir sambil memengang mangkuk ramen.

"Nah, ini foto Sakura, ini foto Kakashi-sensei, lalu ini foto…. " Ino menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Sa-Sasuke" lanjut Ino.

"…"

Ino duduk terdiam dipinggir kasur Sakura sambil memandangi foto Uchiha Sasuke dengan pandangan sedih, suasana di kamar itu menjadi hening, sampai akhirnya…

"Ino, sedang apa kau di kamarku? Mengapa kau tidak ke ruang makan? bukankah kita akan makan malam bersama? memangnya kau tidak lapar?" Kata Sakura yang langsung memberikan beberapa pertannyaan kepada Ino.

"…"

Ino yang sedang melamun tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura. Tapi tiba-tiba Ino sadar dari lamunannya karena Sakura menepuk pundaknya.

"Eh, ada apa Sakura?" kata Ino.

"Kau melamun ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Eh, ti-tidak kok?" jawab Ino.

"Sudahlah mengaku saja, aku tahu kau sedang melamun, kau memikirkan apa?" kata Sakura.

"Loh, apa itu yang kau pegang?" tambah Sakura setelah melihat sebuah buku yang dipegang ia tidak sadar kalau itu adalah album fotonya bersama team 7.

"Ah, bu-bukan apa-apa kok, " kata Ino sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"Sini, coba kulihat" kata Sakura

"Eh, ti-tidak perlu, kau tidak perlu melihatnya" kata Ino

"Memangnya kenapa, aku kan mau lihat" kata Sakura.

Lalu Sakura merebut buku itu dari tangan Ino, lalu ia melihat foto yang sedari tadi dipandangi Ino saat ia melamun, dan saat Sakura melihat foto itu. .

"I-ini kan foto…" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Tiba-tiba mata emerald Sakura mengeluarkan air mata

"Sa-Sasuke-kun" ucap sakura dengan nada yang sedih.

"Sa-Sakura jangan menangis, aku kan sudah bilang kalau kau tidak perlu melihat foto itu, kalau kau tidak melihat foto itu kau tidak akan menangis seperti ini" kata Ino.

"Sudah lah, kau tidak perlu menangis, tidak ada gunanya. Suatu saat kau pasti bisa bertemu dengannya. Ya... kau pasti bisa bertemu dengan dia 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Jadi kau tidak perlu menangis, walau kau menangis darah sekali pun dia tidak akan muncul dengan tiba-tiba" tambah Ino yang berusaha menghibur sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi. . , mu-mungkin saat aku be-bertemu dengannya di selalu bersikap dingin ditambah dengan dendamnya kepada Konoha. Lagi pula aku menangis bukan karena aku tidak dapat bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi aku menyesal karena aku sudah gagal membujuknya agar tidak terpengaruh dengan dendam. " kata Sakura.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu disesali, yang berlalu biarlah penting sekarang adalah memperjuangkan masa depan kita agar menjadi lebih baik dari pada sekarang, dan mungkin di masa depan nanti ada Sasuke juga dan dia bukan sebagai musuh lagi, tapi di masa depan nanti, mungkin dia adalah sahabat kita seperti dulu Sakura-chan" kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Na-Naruto-kun…. " Sakura diam sejenak sambil memikirkan kata-kata Naruto tadi.

Kemudian ia mengusap air matanya dan berkata "Ya aku percaya denganmu Naruto-kun" sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo aku sudah lapar nih" kata Ino sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ayo" ajak Naruto.

**Di Ruang Makan**

Sesampainya di ruang makan, para remaja yang lain sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Huh, kalian lama sekali aku kan sudah lapar, kalau saja orang itu (menunjuk kearah Kiba) tidak memaksaku untuk menunggu kalian kemari dan memulai makan bersama-sama, pasti semua makanan di meja ini sudah habis kumakan" Omel Chouji pada Naruto.

"Hehehe, maaf. . maaf, ya sudah kita mulai saja acara makan malam bersama ini" kata Naruto.

"Itadakimasu" kata mereka semua bersamaan.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, teman-teman Sakura bersiap untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Sakura, kami pulang dulu ya!" kata Ino mewakili semuanya sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Ya" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kearah sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

.

.

**Di kamar Sakura**

_"Huft. . tadi itu melelahkan . . andai saja aku ini ninja yang hebat, pasti aku tidak akan di suruh pindah sekolah oleh Tsunade-sensei "_ gumam Sakura.

"Oh ya, ini jam berapa ya? Hah sudah jam 23. 15!" kata Sakura sambil melihat jam.

"Aku harus segera tidur" kata Sakura.

Lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang berukuran king-size itu kemudian terlelap.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter pasti fic ini gak nyambung deh, hahaha, apalagi pas adegan Sakura nangis di kamarnya karena ngeliat foto Sasuke *dihajar Sakura*. Oke chapter selanjutnya Sakura pindah ke sekolahnya yang baru, terima kasih untuk yang udah mau baca fic gaje ini. **


	2. Perpisahan dan Pertemuan

**Akhirnya bisa update chapter 2 juga. Yah… walaupun gak yakin ada yang mau baca, yang penting bisa lanjutin cerita yang gaje, abal, OOC, OC, dsb. Oke, mulai aja.**

****Warning: OOC, OC

Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Naruto Anime:Life Story**

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara handphonenya yang berbunyi.

_"Siapa sih yang menelepon , mengganggu orang tidur saja. "_ batinnya.

_"Ternyata Ino" _gumamnya setelah melihat nama pemilik nomor tersebut di hanphonenya.

"Moshi-moshi" kata Sakura di telepon.

"Selamat pagi Sakura!" kata Ino dengan suara yang keras sampai-sampai sakura sedikit menjauhkan telinga dari handphonenya.

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak!" balas Sakura dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Hahahaha…. Aku kan sedang bersemangat. Oh ya, kau mau ikut ke taman tidak? Teman-teman yang lain sih ikut, tapi kalau kau tidak mau ikut ya tidak masalah. " Kata Ino.

"Aku ikut! Jam berapa?" kata Sakura bersemangat.

"Kalau bisa sekarang. Aku sedang bersiap-siap, jadi kalau bisa secepatnya kau bersiap-siap!" jawab Ino.

"Hmm. . baiklah" kata Sakura.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa bawa bekal!Kita akan makan bersama disana" kata Ino

"Oh, baiklah" jawab Sakura.

"Sudah dulu ya" kata Ino.

"Ya" jawab Sakura.

_"Ketaman? Pasti akan sangat seru, hehehe…" _gumam Sakura.

_"Oh ya, aku harus segera bersiap-siap" _tambah Sakura sambil menyambar handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sakura memang sangat senang sekali bila diajak ketaman. Ia sangat senang melihat pemandangan yang indah disana. Apalagi tamannya berada di atas bukit, sehingga seluruh desa Konoha dapat terlihat jelas dari atas sana. Jadi, ia sangat bersemangat jika diajak kesana.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, ia langsung mengambil tasnya dan memasukkan barang-barang yang harus dibawanya. Setelah itu, ia langsung turun kebawah karena kamarnya ada di lantai 2 dan segera keluar, menutup pintu rumahnya, dan menguncinya. Lalu ia segera berlari kecil menuju taman.

.

.

.

**Di taman**

Sesampainya di taman, Sakura langsung mencari teman-temannya.

"_Mereka di mana ya?" _gumamnya.

_"Ah, itu dia!" _ucapnya setelah menemukan teman-temannya. Kemudian ia langsung berjalan menuju kea rah teman-temannya.

Sementara itu, Ino dan Hinata sedang menggelar tikar, Naruto dan Kiba menyusun tas-tas mereka dengan rapi, Chouji memakan keripik kentang yang ia bawa, Sai sedang mencari objek untuk dilukis, dan yang lainnya melihat-lihat ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari Sakura.

"Hei teman-teman!" kata Sakura.

"Hai juga! Akhirnya kau datang juga, kami sudah lama menunggumu" kata Tenten.

"Hehehe. . maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama" kata Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo duduk, aku dan Hinata sudah selesai menggelar tikar" kata Ino.

"Ayo!" kata Sakura.

Setelah itu mereka semua duduk di atas tikar yang sudah disiapkan.

"Ayo cepat kita makan!" kata Chouji tidak sabar.

"Iya, iya. Kau ini tidak sabaran" gerutu Ino.

"Kau bawa makanan apa Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku bawa ramen!" jawab Naruto.

"Kau ini makan ramen terus" kata Kiba.

"Biarkan saja" jawab Naruto.

"Sudah-sudah lebih baik sekarang kita makan saja" kata Tenten.

"Itadakimasu" kata para remaja itu bersamaan

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan para remaja itu melihat-lihat pemandangan.

"Wah… pemandangan di sini bagus sekali" kata Ino kagum seakan-akan baru pertama kalinya ia ke sana.

"Iya, kau benar. Disini pemandangannya sangat bagus. Aku bisa melihat Kakashi-sensei yang sedang membaca buku dari sini, hahaha" tambah Sakura.

"Ya, seluruh Konoha terlihat dari sini" kata Tenten.

Sementara itu, Sai sedang sibuk dengan lukisannya. Tiba-tiba Ino datang dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau sedang melukis apa?" kata Ino.

"Eh…I-ino, kau mengagetkanku saja. Aku sedang melukis Konoha" jawab Sai.

"Oh…" kata Ino.

"Sudah selesai!" kata Sai.

"Eh, sudah selesai? Boleh kulihat?" tanya Ino.

"Boleh" jawab Sai.

"Wah, bagus sekali lukisan mu! Kau hebat sekali dalam hal melukis" kata Ino kagum.

"Ah, tidak juga" kata Sai merendahkan diri.

"Sudah, tidak usah merendahkan diri begitu. Lukisan ini benar-benar bagus kok" kata Ino.

"Yah, itu kan kau saja yang bilang begitu. Mungkin, bagi yang lain itu tidak bagus" kata Sai.

"Jadi kau tidak percaya. Baik, akan kubuktikan kalau lukisanmu ini memang bagus" kata Ino.

"Bagaimana caranya?" kata Sai.

"Begini…. " Ino menggantungkan kata katanya, lalu….

"Hei semuannya coba lihat lukisan Sai!" teriak Ino pada teman-temannya.

"WAH! Bagus sekali lukisannya" kata para remaja itu serentak.

"Tuh, apa kubilang. Lukisanmu ini memang bagus Sai!" kata Ino.

"Ya…. Terimakasih karena telah memuji lukisanku" kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama" kata Kiba mewakili semuannya.

Kemudian mereka bercanda ria di taman itu. Wajah mereka terlihat bahagaia seakan-akan tidak ada hal buruk yang pernah terjadi. Sampai akhirnya….

"Hei, ini sudah jam 15. 00 , sebaiknya kita pulang" kata Sakura.

"Ah, benar juga. Karena kita terlalu asyik di sini sampai lupa waktu" kata Tenten.

"B-benar le-lebih baik ki-kita pulang sekarang" kata Hinata.

"Yasudah, ayo kita beres-beres lalu pulang!" kata Shikamaru.

"Ayo!" kata mereka semua bersamaan.

Setelah itu mereka kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-haripun berlalu, tibalah saatnya Sakura untuk pindah, teman-teman Sakura tidak ingin Sakura pergi. Tapi mereka harus menerimanya dengan terpaksa.

"Sakura-chan…. jangan pergi, aku akan sangat merindukanmu" kata Tenten.

"Y-ya, aku ju-juga" kata Hinata.

"Kenapa hari ini harus tiba…. . " kata Ino.

"Tsunade-sama, apakah tidak bisa diperlambat lagi. Aku belum siap untuk berpisah dengan Sakura" kata Naruto dengan nada memohon.

"BODOH! Sakura harus masuk sekolah besok, kalau diperlambat lagi dia harus berangkat kapan. Kau pikir sekolahnya yang baru itu dekat dari sini!" omel Tsunade

"Hah, sudahlah kita harus menerima ini. Suatu saat Sakura-chan akan kembali ke sini dan bertemu dengan kita lagi. Jika kita melewati hari-hari dengan ceria, itu tidak akan terasa lama" kata Ino.

"Ya, benar" kata Shikamaru.

"Hati-hati di perjalanan ya!" kata Tenten.

"Jangan lupa membawa makanan!" kata Chouji.

"Semoga kau mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik" kata Neji.

"Semoga makanan di sana enak" kata Chouji.

"S-semoga kau b-baik-baik saja" kata Hinata.

"Jangan lupakan aku ya" kata Naruto.

"Jangan lupakan aku juga" kata Lee

"Semoga teman barumu tidak merepotkan" kata Shino

"Semoga disana ada anak anjing yang baik" kata Kiba.

"Belajar yang semangat" kata Sai.

"Semoga di sana ada guru yang baik yang mau mentraktirmu ramen" kata Naruto

"Semoga gurunya tidak galak" kata Lee.

Teman-teman Sakura mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan mereka kepada Sakura. Sebagian dari mereka mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan dengan hobi mereka masing-masing. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dibalik kesedihannya sambil berkata. .

"Iya, teman-teman. Kalian tenang saja"

"Yang penting jangan lupakan persahabatan kita ya" lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakan persahabatan kita" kata Naruto

"Kami tidak mungkin melupakan persahabatan kita" kata yang lainnya.

"Baiklah Sakura harus segera pergi. Kau sudah siap Sakura?" tanya Tsunade.

"Huft, siap-tidak siap aku harus siap" kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, kau akan diantar oleh tim anbu kesana. Disana kau bisa menginap di asramanya, dan juga kau bisa berlatih jurus, karena di sana juga sekolah shinobi. Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka bukan shinobi yang terlibat perang serius seperti kita. Tingkatan cakra yang mereka miliki juga tidak tinggi. Mereka cuma shinobi yang biasa mengerjakan misi yah… paling tinggi rank B. Jadi, seharusnya kau mengungguli mereka" kata Tsunade.

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik-baik mungkin!" kata Sakura semangat.

"Baiklah, para anbu sekarang antarkan Sakura ke sekolah barunya. Pastikan Sakura aman dan tidak diketahui oleh Akatsuki!" perintah Tsunade.

"Baik!" kata para anbu bersamaan.

"Selamat tinggal teman-teman!" kata Sakura dengan nada sedih.

"Selamat Tinggal Sakura-chan, kami akan merindukan mu!" jawab teman-temannya.

Lalu Sakura pergi dengan para anbu meninggalkan desa Konoha, desa yang penuh kenangan untuknya. Setelah setengah perjalanan, para anbu berhenti dan berkata. .

"Kami hanya mengantarmu sampai disini. Perjalanan selanjutnya kau teruskan sendiri. Karena kami khawatir jika ramai-rami bisa ketahuan oleh Akatsuki. Kalau dari sini meskipun sendiri kurasa Akatsuki tidak akan menemukanmu, karena wilayah ini hampir dekat dengan perbatasan wilayah shinobi, jadi kau aman. Ini petanya. Semoga kau baik-baik saja" kata Kakashi sambil memberi sebuah peta kepada Sakura

"Baik sensei" kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan kembali ke desa" kata Kakashi. Lalu para anbu itu dengan cepat kembali ke desa.

Tapi Sakura tidak langsung kesekolahnya. Ia malah pergi ketempat lain.

_"Tempat inikan dekat dengan kuil klan Uchiha. Mungkin aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat Sasuke-kun kembali"_ batin Sakura.

Akhirnya ia sampai ke kuil klan Uchiha. Kuil itu memang sudah sangat tua, tetapi masih kokoh dan bangunannya masih bagus. Lalu Sakura memasuki kuil itu. Tidak ada seorangpun di dalamnya. Kuil itu berdebu karena tidak ada yang menghuni. Tetapi kuil itu masih bagus.

_"Pasti jika dibersihkan kuil ini akan terlihat seperti istana" _gumam Sakura.

Saat Sakura sampai di ruang tengah, ia melihat sebuah lemari. Ia mendekati lemari itu. Entah kenapa hati kecilnya menyuruh Sakura untuk membuka lemari itu. Tetapi, saat Sakura mencoba membukanya ternyata lemari itu terkunci. Tidak tahu dirasuki setan apa Sakura mencoba menghancurkan lemari itu dengan pukulannya. Tetapi saat ia mencobanya seperti ada kekuatan yang melindungi lemari itu. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan ide, ia mencoba membuka lemari itu dengan kunci yang didapatnya dari Tsunade setelah Tsunade menyegel jurus Sakura ke sebuah kalung yang hanya bisa dilepas oleh Sakura dan klan Uchiha (?).

**Flashback**

Sekarang, aku telah mengunci kekuatan itu di kalung yang ada lehermu itu.

_"Hah, ada kalung dileherku? Sejak kapan?"_ Sakura kebingungan. Ia melihat ada sebuah kalung di lehernya. Tali kalung itu berwarna merah. Liontinnya berwarna merah muda berbentuk kristal dan memancarkan sinar biru.

"Kalung itu akan menjadi tak terlihat dan tidak bisa disentuh dalam waktu 1 jam setelah aku mengunci kekuatan itu. Kalung itu akan kembali terlihat saat kau mengaktifkan jurus itu. Dan kalung itu hanya bisa dilepas olehmu dan anggota klan Uchiha. Tapi jika kau yang mencoba untuk melepaskannya akan mudah dilepaskan, jika klan uchiha yang mencoba untuk melepaskannya akan sulit untuk dilepaskan. Apa kau mengerti?" kata Tsunade.

"Y-ya aku mengerti" jawab Sakura.

"Dan ini kuncinya" kata Tsunade sambil memberi kunci berwarna biru laut yang memancarkan cahaya.

"Kunci?" kata Sakura heran.

"Ya, ini adalah sebagian dari kekuatan itu. Kekuatan yang kau miliki itu ada 2 macam. Jadi aku memisahkannya. Kekuatan yang pertama berfungsi untuk membuka segel, jadi aku menguncinya di kalung itu, dan suatu waktu kau bisa mengeluarkan jurus itu. Yang ke dua berfungsi untuk membuka sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi kata Rikudou Sennin di dalam benda itu terdapat petunjuk tentang letak segel itu. Petunjuk adalah kode-kode yang harus kau pecahkan. Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, kau harus melakukannya dengan seorang klan Uchiha" jelas Tsunade.

"Seorang klan Uchiha? Bagaimana aku bisa meminta bantuan dengan klan Uchiha kalau klan Uchiha yang tersisa hanya Sasuke-kun saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, mungkin kau harus berusaha keras" jawab Tsunade.

**End Of Flashback**

Kemudian Sakura mencoba membuka lemari itu menggunakan kunci yang didapatnya dari Tsunade. Dan ternyata lemari itu dapat terbuka. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah gulungan yang memiliki lambang 6 magatama. Saat Sakura membuka gulungan itu, ia melihat kode-kode. Ia berpikir bahwa itu adalah kode-kode petunjuk tempat segel itu berada.

_"Jangan-jangan, ini adalah kode-kode yang dibicarakan Tsunade-sama. Soalnya kunci ini dapat membuka lemari ini. Aku akan menyimpannya"_ gumam Sakura.

Lalu, ia keluar dari kuil itu. Diluar, ia mendengar suara. Ia penasaran suara apa itu. Lalu ia menelusuri arah datangnya suara. Dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari seseorang yang sedang berlatih. Dan orang itu adalah….

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura.

Ternyata Sasuke mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Merasa namanya disebutkan ia menoleh kearah pemilik suara, dan. .

"Sedang apa kau disini!" omel Sasuke.

"A-aku h-hanya…" Sakura menjadi gugup saat bicara dengan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya orang yang ingin ditemuinnya ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Hanya apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada membentak.

"H-hanya kebetulan le-lewat" kata Sakura.

"Kebetulan lewat kau bilang. Ini kan jauh dari desa. Kau bukan hanya kebetulan lewat kan?" omel Sasuke lagi.

"Tapi, a-aku tidak bo-bohong" kata Sakura.

"Cepat jawab atau kau kubunuh!" ancam Sasuke

Sakura tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Sifat Sasuke lebih dingin dari yang dulu. Ia tahu bahwa apa yang sedang dirasakan Sasuke itu sangat menyedihkan.

_"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Jika aku tidak membuat alasan yang tepat, mungkin Sasuke-kun akan benar-benar marah. Ah, aku tahu! Kalau aku menjelaskan tentang gulungan yang kudapat barusan dan memintanya untuk membantuku memecahkan kode ini, mungkin ia mau …. mungkin" _batin Sakura.

"Cepat jawab! Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang ditugaskan untuk menjadi mata-mata?" kata Sasuke.

" Aku tidak sedang menjadi mata-mata. A-aku…." Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Kau apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit membentak.

"Aku….. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu" kata Sakura.

"Bantuan? Huh, kau adalah shinobi yang bodoh. Mana ada seseorang yang meminta bantuan musuhnya sendiri? Yah…. Mungkin ada, yaitu kau" kata Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi, ini penting. Aku menemukan gulungan di dalam kuil Uchiha. Gulungan ini berisi kode-kode yang hanya bisa dipecahkan oleh klan Uchiha. Kode ini adalah petunjuk yang menunjukan letak sebuah segel. Segel itu isinya memang belum diketahui, tapi…." Sebelum Sakura selesai bicara, Sasuke memotong pembicaraannya.

"Apa! Beraninya kau masuk ke kuil itu! Kau tidak boleh masuk sembarangan. Satu hal lagi, kau hanya mau menjebakku kan? Aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan semua ucapanmu! Berhentilah mengganggu hidupku! Berhentilah mencampuri urusanku! Dan ingat! Aku ini bukan lagi temanmu! Sekarang aku ini musuhmu! Seharusnya kau sadar!" bentak Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi,aku ti-dak pernah menganggapmu sebagai musuh Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura sambil menitikan air mata.

"Lupakan itu, lupakan persahabatan kita dulu. Sekarang sudah berbeda!" bentak Sasuke lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Kumohon izinkan aku membantu meringankan bebanmu!" kata Sakura.

"Jika kau mau membantuku, lupakan perasaanmu padaku! Semua perasaan itu hanya membuat perasaanmu semakin sakit! Lagipula, perasaan itu benar-benar merepotkanku" kata Sasuke, tapi kali ini ia tidak membentak Sakura.

Kemudian Sasuke pergi. Sakura masih terbayang dengan kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Seharusnya ia bahagia jika ia bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini ia tunggu kedatangannya. Tapi Sakura tidak merasa bahagia sama sekali, yang ia rasakan hanyalah perasaan bersalah.

_"Jadi selama ini aku hanya merepotkannya saja dengan perasaanku ini. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan perasaanku ini? Pokoknya aku harus berusaha melupakan perasaanku ini. Aku berjanji akan membantumu meski kau tak mengizinkannya_,_ dan meskipun taruhannya nyawaku sekalipun!"_ batinnya.

_"Ah,ya. Aku sampai lupa kalau aku harus mencari sekolahku yang baru. Baiklah sekarang aku harus kesana!" gumam Sakura._

Sakura menelusuri hutan yang lebat hanya dengan bantuan sebuah peta. Akhirnya ia sampai di kota Kumamoto. Kehidupan di sana jauh berbeda dengan di desanya. Banyak gedung-gedung, jalan raya, kendaran, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, dan tidak ada pertarungan yang besar. Suasana di sana benar-benar suasana yang mencari alamat sekolah ia melihat tiga buah gedung yang bagus dan sangat besar. Halamannya luas, gedung itu dibatasi pagar putih yang bertuliskan "KUMAMOTO HIGH SCHOOL."

"Ini dia!" kata Sakura.

Sakura memasuki halaman sekolah itu. Terdapat tiga gedung disana. Ia tidak tahu yang mana yang harus dimasukinya. Ia melihat ada seorang wanita melewatinya. Lalu ia mencoba bertanya pada wanita itu.

"Permisi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Boleh. Sepertinya kamu pendatang baru ya?" tanya wanita itu.

"Iya. Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Aku berasal dari desa Konoha!" kata Sakura.

"Namaku Akiko, aku guru disini. Kau murid Tsunade ya?" kata wanita yang bernama Akiko tersebut.

"I-iya. Bagaimana sensei bisa tahu?" kata Sakura.

"Waktu itu dia yang mengurus pendaftaranmu sebagai murid baru disini. Ya, waktu itu kami sempat berkenalan" jawab Akiko.

"Oh, begitu" kata Sakura.

"Biar kutebak, pasti kau kebingungan untuk memilih gedung mana yang akan kau masuki" kata Akiko.

"Eh, bagaimana sensei bisa tahu?" kata Sakura bingung.

"Hahaha… sebagian besar orang yang baru pindah kemari atau belum mengetahui tentang sekolah ini, pasti kebingungan untuk memilih gedung mana yang harus dimasukinya pertama kali" jelas Akiko.

"Oh, pantas sensei tahu" kata Sakura.

"Biar kuberitahu, gedung yang paling kiri itu adalah asrama khusus pria, yang ditengah adalah sekolahnya, dan yang paling kanan adalah asrama khusus wanita" kata Akiko.

"Baiklah aku mengerti" kata Sakura.

"Ayo kuantar kau kedalam, kau harus mengurus berkas-berkas pendaftaranmu dulu dengan kepala sekolah" kata Akiko.

"Terimakasih" kata Sakura.

Lalu mereka berdua masuk kedalam, sekolah itu begitu ramai. Satu tingkatan terdiri dari 4 kelas, kelas 1 terdiri dari kelas 1A, 1B, 1C dan 1D sama halnya dengan kelas 2 dan 3. Akhirnya, Sakura sampai di depan ruangan kepala sekolah. Lalu ia mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk!" jawab sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang wanita yang agak tua.

Lalu Sakura memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah bersama dengan guru yang baru saja dikenalnya. Di dalam ruangan itu, ada seorang wanita yang berumur sekitar 50 tahun.

"Nyonya, ini murid baru yang berasal dari desa Konoha" kata Akiko.

"Oh, ya silakan duduk em… siapa namamu?" kata kepala sekolah.

"Namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno" jawab Sakura.

_"Ku tinggal dulu ya" _bisik Akiko.

"_Iya" _ jawab Sakura.

Setelah lama berbincang -bincang, akhirnya Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia diberi kunci kamar di asrama sekolah itu,dan diberi beberapa baju seragam. Dan ia mendapat kelas 2A. Kelas 2A adalah kelas yang lebih unggul dibanding kelas 2 yang segera mencari kamarnya. Dikunci itu tertulis "No. 19 2A". Di dekat pintu masuk, ada denah besar yang ditempel di tembok. Kamar Sakura terletak di lantai 6. Ternyata tiap kamar digolongkan sesuai dengan kelasnya, lantai pertama loby, lantai ke-2 kamar murid kelas 1A, lantai 3 kamar murid kelas 1B, lantai 4 kamar murid kelas 1C, lantai 5 kamar murid kelas 1D dan begitu seterusnya sampai lantai 13 yaitu kamar murid kelas 3D. Sakura segera menaiki lift menuju lantai 6 dan mencari kamar No. 19 . Setelah masuk ia langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan Harinya**

**Sakura POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk sekolah. Pada saat aku memasuki gedung sekolah, aku bertemu dengan Akiko-sensei. Ternyata ia adalah wali kelasku yang baru. Dan ternyata ia adalah guru yang biasanya melatih shinobi. Ya, dia adalah guru yang baik. Dia juga mudah akrab dengan orang lain, begitu juga denganku. Baru kemarin ia berkenalan denganku, ia sudah sangat akrab padaku. Sepertinya menyenangkan juga sekolah di sini. Tiba-tiba Aiko-sensei berhenti di depan suatu kelas, di pintunya ada sebuah papan bertuliskan 2A. Ah, ternyata ini adalah kelas baruku. Suasananya tenang. Aku dan Akiko-sensei memasuki ruangan itu. Semua murid yang ada di kelas itu menatapku.

**End Sakura POV**

**Normal POV**

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah, Sakura silakan perkenalkan dirimu" kata Akiko.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku biasa dipanggil Sakura. Aku berasal dari Konohagakure. Salam kenal " kata Sakura.

"Nah, Sakura kau duduk dengan Harumi ya. Harumi, tunjukkan tempatnya" kata Akiko.

Lalu Harumi menghampiri Sakura dan mengajak Sakura ketempat duduknya.

"Namamu Sakura ya?" kata Harumi.

"Ya, lalu namamu Harumi kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, salam kenal" Kata Harumi.

"Salam Kenal. Dan mohon bantuannya" kata Sakura.

"Kau tenang saja, anak-anak di sekolah ini baik-baik kok, hehehehe…." Kata Harumi

_"Kurasa kata-kata Harumi benar, sepertinya murid-muri disini ramah. Mungkin aku akan betah di sini. Tapi, bagaimana keadaan teman-teman di Konoha ya? Semoga mereka baik-baik saja" batin Sakura._

**~To Be Continued~**

**Akhirnya selesai juga. Apakah masih ada kesalahan pengetikan?. Kalau ada, mohon maaf karena mungkin aku kurang teliti. Terimakasih untuk yang mau membaca :)**


	3. Rencana Buruk

**Sudah lama gak update chapter baru, akhirnya bisa juga. Oke, karena author lagi males nulis, tanpa basa-basi langsung aja ke ceritanya :)**

Warning: OOC, OC

Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Naruto Anime: Life Story**

'Teeet Teeet (?)'

Bel istirahat berbunyi, para murid 'Kumamoto High School' berhamburan keluar kelas. Sakura, gadis berumur 16 tahun yang merupakan murid baru di sekolah itu hanya diam di dalam kelas. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan keadaan di sekolah itu. Ia duduk sambil terus memikirkan keadaan teman-temannya di Konoha. Tiba-tiba, Sakura terkejut karena merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei Sakura, dari tadi kamu diam saja. Kamu melamun?" tanya Harumi, teman sebangku Sakura.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak melamun kok" jawab Sakura yang baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Yasudah, dari pada kamu diam saja disini lebih baik kita ke kantin saja yuk, memangnya kamu tidak lapar?" tanya Harumi.

"Iya nih, aku sudah lapar. Ayo ke kantin!" jawab Sakura.

"Ayo!" ajak Harumi.

**Di Kantin**

Akhirnya Sakura dan Harumi sampai di kantin. Suasana di sana sangat ramai. Meskipun ramai, tapi kantin itu tetap bersih karena para murid tidak membuang sampah sembarangan dan lantainya pun dibersihkan setiap hari oleh petugas kebersihan. Jadi para murid tetap merasa nyaman meskipun suasanannya ramai.

"Disini sangat ramai" kata Sakura.

"Iya, keadaan disini selalu seperti itu" kata Harumi.

"Oh, begitu ya" kata Sakura.

"Ayo kita pesan makanan!" ajak Harumi pada Sakura.

"Ayo!" jawab Sakura.

**Sakura POV**

Setelah berbincang-bincang, aku dan Harumi memesan makanan, lalu duduk di kursi yang masih kosong. Sambil makan, Harumi bercerita banyak tentang sekolah ini. Aku jadi banyak mengetahui sekolah ini dari ceritannya. Aku senang bisa cepat mendapat teman baru, walaupun cuma 1 tapi itu sudah cukup untukku. Saat ia sedang bercerita, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang menghampiri kami. Rambutnya panjang berwarna coklat dan digerai. Ia menepuk pundak Harumi dan membuat Harumi terkejut.

"Hei! Kau curang ya" kata wanita itu

"Eh, Akemi. Apa maksudmu curang?" tanya Harumi pada gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Akemi

"Kau ini, ada teman baru bukannya dikenalkan padaku, dasar mau enaknya sendiri" kata Akemi sambil cemberut.

"Hehehe, maaf deh!" kata Harumi sambil nyengir.

"Nah, Sakura ini temanku Akemi, dan Akemi ini Sakura" lanjutnya

"Hai aku Akemi, salam kenal!" kata Akemi.

"Aku Sakura, salam kenal juga" kataku.

Kemudian Akemi memesan makanan dan ikut duduk bersamaku dan Harumi.

**End Sakura POV**

**Normal POV**

'Teeet Teeet'

Bel masuk berbunyi, para murid kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Dan dalam sekejap, kantin yang ramai seperti mall berubah menjadi sepi seperti kuburan. Di kelas 2A, murid-murid menunggu kedatangan gurunya sambil mengobrol, ada pula yang bernyanyi sendiri, dan ada yang tidur. Sakura hanya duduk melamun memikirkan temannya di Konoha. Sampai akhirnya kedua teman baru Sakura yaitu Harumi dan Akemi mengajak Sakura ngobrol dengan mereka. Dan Akemi juga mengenalkan temannya yaitu Natsumi kepada Sakura.

"Sakura ini temanku Natsumi" kata Akemi.

"Aku Natsumi, salam kenal" kata Natsumi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Sakura, salam kenal juga" kata Sakura.

Saat murid sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Sontak, para murid langsung diam dan kelas menjadi sunyi saat mereka melihat ada seorang guru yang masuk. Murid-murid di sana biasa memanggilnya 'Ryota-sensei'. Setelah mengucap salam, dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sakura (karena Sakura murid baru), ia memberikan materi kepada para murid. Dan para murid yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing berubah menjadi sibuk mendengarkan materi yang diberikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 bulan pun berlalu. Sakura kini sudah sangat akrab dengan semua murid di 'Kumamoto High School'. Bahkan ia hafal semua nama murid disana. Sakura juga mempunyai banyak sahabat perempuan maupun laki-laki. Meskipun begitu, Sakura masih merindukan temannya di Konoha.

**Di Konoha**

Angin bertiup kencang. Beberapa rumah hancur. Banyak shinobi yang terluka. Sepertinya warga Konoha baru saja selesai perang. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara cempreng yang mengagetkan banyak orang.

"KITA BERHASIL" teriak Naruto

"Heh, berisik! Kita belum sepenuhnya berhasil, 'mereka' hanya kabur, mungkin suatu saat 'mereka' akan kembali dan menyerang desa" kata Ino yang sedikit terluka.

"Yah, yang penting kita bisa mengalahkan Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Mereka semakin lama semakin kuat saja!" kata Naruto.

"Untung Sakura tidak disini" ucap Tenten.

"Benar! Kalau dia disini pasti gawat, baguslah Sakura sudah pindah!" kata Naruto

"Iya, kau benar. Tapi tadi itu lucu saat Kabuto dan Orochimaru bingung dimana Sakura berada. Semoga saja mereka tidak tahu di mana Sakura" kata Kiba.

"Semoga saja" kata Naruto.

**Di Akatsuki**

"Tobi, 'dia' tidak ada di Konoha. Sepertinya ia sedang pergi mengerjakan misi atau semacamnyalah (?)" kata Kabuto pada Tobi.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan menyerang mereka lagi, mungkin beberapa bulan lagi" kata Tobi

"Kenapa lama sekali, bukannya untuk mengerjakan misi tidak perlu waktu sampai berbulan-bulan?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi kita harus sabar sedikit. Mereka pasti menduga bahwa kita akan kembali lagi dalam waktu yang tidak lama, dengan begitu mereka akan bersiap-siap untuk melawan saat kita menyerang. Kalau kita kembali lagi dalam waktu yang lama, mereka akan berpikir bahwa kita tidak kembali lagi, dan saat mereka lengah, pada saat itulah kita serang mereka. Kau jangan meremehkan shinobi Konoha, mereka itu lumayan hebat juga" kata Tobi.

"Oh, begitu. Idemu bagus juga ya" kata Orochimaru

"Hahaha, ya iyalah. Tobi kan 'GOOD BOY' " kata Tobi sambil membentuk huruf V dengan kedua jarinya.

"Kau ini, masih saja seperti dulu" kata Orochimaru.

"Tapi selama menunggu shinobi Konoha lengah, kita mau berbuat apa?" tanya Kabuto

"Aku akan melakukan persiapan rencana B untuk jaga-jaga jika rencana A gagal" kata Tobi

"Rencana B?" kata Kabuto dan Orochimaru bersamaan.

"Ya rencana B. Rencananya seperti ini, kita ajak Sasuke kembali ke Akatsuki untuk membuat Sakura tertarik" kata Tobi

"Maksudnya?" kata Kabuto

"Huft..." Tobi mendengus pelan

"Begini, pertama, kita ajak Sasuke untuk kembali bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Jika anggota team Taka yang lain tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa, yang penting Sasukenya" kata Tobi

"Kedua, jika sudah berhasil, kita bawa Sasuke bersama kita pada saat menyerang Konoha. Nah, pada saat itu kita hanya melakukan serangan kecil saja, kemudian kita kabur. Jadi, serangan yang tadi itu hanya untuk memberitahu warga Konoha termasuk Sakura bahwa Sasuke adalah anggota organisasi" tambahnya.

"Ketiga, kita pura-pura menyekap Sasuke, dan beritahu warga Konoha bahwa kita telah menyekap Sasuke karena Sasuke sudah menghianaati kita. Kalau mereka mau Sasuke dilepas, mereka harus memberikan Sakura pada kita, Naruto yang sahabatnya Sasuke pasti tidak tinggal diam dan dia juga tidak akan menyerahkan Sakura begitu saja. Pasti ia akan menyerang dan pada saat itu kita sekap dia. Jadi, kita punya 2 senjata. Lalu..." Tobi belum selesai bicara tiba-tiba Kabuto memotong kata-katanya.

"Lalu kita hisap Kyuubi lalu menyerang Konoha dan memaksa mereka menyerahkan Sakura kepada kita. Kemudian kita ambil kekuatan yang dimilikinya, lalu buka segel yang diramal itu, lalu setelah mendapat kekuatan yang disegel itu, kita rebut Hachibi dan kemudian membangkitkan Juubi. Begitukan?" kata Kabuto.

"Haha, pintar sekali kau Kabuto, kau bisa menebaknya" kata Tobi

"Ya iyalah, aku kan pintar" kata Kabuto nyengir.

"Ya, TAPI KAU MENEBAKNYA DENGAN SALAH" omel Tobi

"Hehehe, salah ya?" kata Kabuto

"Makanya, dengar dulu orang bicara!" kata Tobi

"Sudah, sudah. Lalu bagaimana lanjutannya Tobi?" kata Orochimaru

"Kalau kita hisap Kyuubi, kita butuh waktu lama. Nanti kita malah diserang duluan. Lagi pula, kalau kita mendapatkan Kyuubi, kita tidak perlu mengambil kekutan Sakura untuk mengambil Hachibi, karena dengan ke-8 Bijuu yang kita punya dapat mengalahkan Hachibi, itu hal bagusnya. Tapi ada hal buruknya juga." kata Tobi

"Apa?" kata Orochimaru penasaran

"Kalau Sakura berhasil membuka segel yang diramal itu dan dia mendapatkan kekuatannya, bagaimana jika kekuatannya lebih hebat dari pada Juubi? warga Konoha mungkin akan berhasil mengalahkan kita, kemudian mereka mengambil 9 Bijuu yang sudah kita dapat dengan susah payah itu dan kemudian membagi-bagi Bijuu itu ke banyak desa seperti yang dilakukan Hashirama Senju bertahun-tahun yang lalu." kata Tobi

"Jadi, setelah kita mendapatkan Naruto, kita sekap dia dulu. Nanti Sakura akan datang dengan sendirinya ke markas kita tanpa perlu diancam, mungkin ia akan melawan kita atau lebih bagus lagi dia mungkin menyerahkan dirinya kepada kita" lanjutnya

"Apa alasan Sakura datang ke markas kita tanpa diancam lagi?" tanya Kabuto

"Kau itu bodoh sekali sih! Naruto itu adalah sahabat Sakura, dia tidak akan diam saja jika temannya disekap oleh Akatsuki. Dia akan berpikir kalau Kyuubi akan diambil dari tubuh Naruto, dan dapat membuat Naruto kehilangan nyawanya. Kalau Sasuke, Sakura kan suka dengan Sasuke, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Setelah itu, dia akan datang ke markas kita, kemudian kita tangkap dia dan hisap kekuatannya. Kalau sudah dapat, kita hisap juga Kyuubi, lalu kita buka segel yang diramal itu dan... kalian tahu kan apa setelahnya?" kata Tobi

"Oh, ya ya aku tahu" kata Kabuto yang akhirnya mengerti.

"Tapi Tobi, bagaimana kita mengajak Sasuke kembali ke Akatsuki? dia kan sudah tidak percaya kepada kita lagi." tanya Orochimaru

"Tenang saja, kita kan punya 'dia' " kata Tobi sambil menunjuk ke arah Itachi Edo Tensei yang sedang terikat

"Mau kalian apakan aku hah?" bentak Itachi

"Sabar ya tuan Uchiha, kami akan membawa adikmu kemari, dengan kau sebagai alat untuk memancingnya. Jadi kau bisa bertemu dengan adikmu tercinta itu lagi Itachi" kata Tobi

"Jangan macam-macam kau Tobi!" kata Itachi

"Itu sudah terlambat..." kata Tobi sambil membentuk huruf V dengan kedua jarinya.

"Kabuto, Orochimaru, ayo kita tinggalkan 'mereka' !" lanjutnnya.

"Ayo!" kata Kabuto dan Orochimaru bersamaan seraya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa terdiam lemas, mereka ingin sekali membalas apa yang dilakukan Tobi, Kabuto, dan Orochimaru tapi, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena mereka hanyalah edo tensei milik Orochimaru. Mereka ingin sekali membatalkan rencana Tobi tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sampai akhirnya...

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Tobi menyelesaikan rencananya!" kata Itachi

"Itu benar! aku juga akan membantu mu, tapi bagaimana caranya? kita hanyalah edo tensei yang dikendalikan oleh Orochimaru" kata Kisame

"Entahlah, tapi aku tidak rela jika adikku diperalat seperti dalam rencana Tobi" kata Itachi mengeluh

"Aku harus bisa kabur dari sini, aku harus bisa melepaskan edo tensei ini" tambah Itachi.

"Aku juga mau kabur dari sini, dan aku juga mau terlepas dari edo tensei ini" kata Pein

"Awas kau Tobi! Jika aku bisa lepas dari edo tensei ini, aku akan membunuhmu! dasar bawahan yang tidak sopan kepada atasan! beraninya dia melakukan ini padaku" kata Deidara kesal

"Memangnya kau bisa? Jangan banyak berharap" kata Sasori

"Apa katamu? Kau pikir aku lemah hah?" omel Deidara.

"Memang kau lemah kok!" kata Sasori

"APA! kau yang lemah 'Danna'! dasar mata kerbau" kata Deidara

"Kau bilang Tobi tidak sopan kepada atasan, sendirinya juga tidak sopan tuh! Hahaha, mungkin Tobi belajar darimu" kata Sasori sambil melirik ke arah Deidara

"Huh, untuk apa sopan ke pada mu, kau kan tidak pantas unt..." tiba-tiba Deidara menghentikan ucapannya kerena sebuah suara

"BERHENTI BERTENGKAR! AKU SUDAH MUAK MELIHAT KALIAN BERTENGKAR!" omel Pein pada kedua bawahannya yang sedang bertengkar.

"Hahaha, makanya jangan bertengkar terus!" kata Hidan

"KAU JUGA SERING BERTENGKAR!" kata Pein kesal

"Sudah, jika begini terus kapan selesainya?" kata Itachi.

Tapi para anggota Akatsuki edo tensei itu terus bertengkar satu sama lain. Deidara saling mengejek dengan Sasori, Hidan dan Kakuzu berdebat tentang apa yang paling penting dalam hidup manusia, tentunya dengan pendapat mereka masing-masing, sementara Pein mengomeli bawahannya yang terus bertengkar, tapi sayangnya ia tidak dipedulikan. Hanya Itachi, Kisame, dan Konan saja yang tidak bertengkar.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah lorong yang gelap, ada tiga orang yang membawa obor dan mereka berbelok ke sebuah ruangan. Mereka adalah Tobi, Kabuto, dan Orochimaru. Dengan senyuman licik mereka memasuki ruangan itu.

"Dan, jika rencana B gagal, aku akan melaksanakan rencana C. Kau sudah tahu kan Kabuto?" tanya Tobi.

"Ya aku sudah tahu" kata Kabuto

"Kalau begitu, dimana 'senjata' yang aku minta?" tanya Tobi

"Aku sudah mempersiapkannya, kau tinggal menggunakan 'senjata' itu untuk mengatasi 'pengawal' musuh utama, dan kau dengan mudah menyerang musuh utama" kata Kabuto dengan senyum liciknya.

"Bagus, dengan begini rencana baruku lebih sempurna dibandingkan rencana lama" kata Tobi

Ruangan itu hanyalah ruangan gelap yang hanya berisi sebuah peti. Entah apa yang ada di dalam peti itu, tapi yaang berada dalam peti itulah yang disebut 'senjata' oleh Tobi dan Kabuto. Ketiga orang tersebut berbincang-bincang tentang langkah selanjutnya yang akan mereka ambil. Sepertinya Konoha benar-benar terancam jika mereka berhasil menjalankan rencana jahatnya.

**Kumamoto High School**

'Teeet Teeet'

Bel pulang berbunyi, murid-murid berhamburan keluar menuju kamar mereka (yag berada di asrama) masing-masing. Ada yang berjalan berdampingan sambil bercerita, dan ada yang berjalan sendirian dengan tatapan lesu. Orang itu adalah Sakura Haruno. Ia hanya berjalan sendiri sambil memikirkan teman-temannya.

_"Apa yang sedang dilakukan teman-teman di Konoha ya?"_ gumam Sakura

_"Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?" gumamnya lagi_

_"Bagaimana jika mereka diserang oleh Akatsuki karena diriku?" lanjutnya_

Ia hanya bergumam sendiri. Ia melakukan itu sampai ia berhenti didepan pintu kamarnya. Lalu, ia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan merbahkan diri di kasur kemudian terlelap.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

Sakura berjalan melintasi lorong yang berada di gedung sekolahnya. Kali ini ia bukan sebagai murid baru lagi, ia sudah dikenal oleh seluruh murid disana. Mulai dari murid kelas 1A sampai kelas 3D. Ia pun sudah tidak asing lagi dengan sekolah tersebut. Ia pun sudah sangat akrab dengan semua guru di sana. Dan temannya pun sudah banyak mengenal tentang Sakura. Hampir semua tentang Sakura mereka ketahui. Tapi, mereka tidak tahu apa penyebab Sakura selalu sedih, dan apa penyebab Sakura tidak pernah tersenyum. Murid kelas 2A pun tidak tahu. Tapi, meskipun mereka tidak pernah melihat Sakura tersenyum, mereka tetap berteman baik dengan Sakura. Mereka tahu bahwa Sakura memiliki masalah yang membuat Sakura tidak pernah tersenyum, meskipun mereka tidak tahu apa masalahnya, karena Sakura tidak pernah mau memberi tahu mereka. Sudah berkali-kali murid kelas 2A berusaha membuat Sakura tersenyum, tapi hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya mereka memilih menyerah dan menunggu masalah Sakura selesai, kalau saja Sakura memberi tahu mereka apa masalahnya, pasti mereka akan membantu.

"Sakura, sebenarnya apa sih masalah mu?" tanya Harumi yang kini menjadi sahabat Sakura.

"..." Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Hei, kamu dengar tidak?" kata Harumi sambil menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Eh, a-apa? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Huh, kau ini. Aku tadi bilang sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" tanya Harumi sekali lagi.

"Ti-tidak ada kok. Aku tidak punya masalah apapun" jawab Sakura.

"Masa sih kamu gak punya masalah apapun?" tanya Harumi lagi

"Iya benar" jawab Sakura meyakinkan.

"Sudahlah, kalau kamu punya masalah, ceritakan saja padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu" kata Harumi

"Aku tidak punya masalah apa-apa kok. Sudah ya aku mau belajar dulu" kata Sakura yang langsung meninggalkan Harumi.

_"Kenapa sih dia tidak pernah mau memberitahu masalahnya?" _gumam Harumi.

_"Sudahlah, mungkin itu bukan urusanku" _gumam Harumi lagi sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Sakura tidak pernah mau memberi tahu masalahnya. Sampai akhirnya temannya menyerah. Tapi itu hari ini. Mungkin besok mereka akan mencoba lagi.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Akhirnya selesai juga. Tapi pendek banget nih. Gak apa-apa deh yang penting udah jadi :P . Tapi ceritanya gak nyambung ya? Sudahlah biarkan saja *digebukin readers. Oke, makasih buat yang udah mau baca fic gaje ini. **


End file.
